jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Brody
Chase Brody is an alter ego created by Jack himself. He is the fifth oldest ego, currently the second youngest. He's an eager, playful, and energetic young man who runs his own side vlog called "Bro Average". His first appearance was in his own created video, "Teabag Edition | Bro Average'' or his new name version "Jacksepticeye Power Hour - Chase Brody.”'' Personality Chase adores success, good humor, and fun and does his best to portray these values to his viewers. Unfortunately, he has a tendency to hide his real emotions behind his performances. He despises to be seen when he's vulnerable and tries his best not to involve those he considers "innocent" in his personal problems. Very little is known of his backstory and personal life other than his birthday (April 11th, 2017), friends, and family life. One of his good friends is Dr. Schneeplestein, who once saved his life. He struggles to make ends meet with his family and has an unhealthy relationship with his wife, Stacy, and her family. He can often be seen attempting to do his best reassuring her over the phone (despite what Stacy's sister suggests) and begs her not to take their children with no avail. To this day this alter ego has not yet been taken over by Antisepticeye's influence unlike Dr. Schneeplestein and Jack. Chase is very caring about his friend Dr. Schneeplestein and his creator Jack that he goes so far as to call out to Jack to get him to wake up while he is unresponsive due to Anti's takeover, leading him to further depression about his ongoing home situation and the suggested kidnapping and/or murder of his children by Anti. Video appearances Chase first appears in his first (and only) episode of his vlog "Bro Average," published on April 11th, 2017. Throughout the video, Chase attempts to do low-quality trick shots, such as "The Tea Bag" (throwing a tea bag into a mug), "The Easter Egg Hunt" (throwing Cadbury Eggs into a box), and "The Roar of the Lyon" (shooting the box with a Nerf gun), celebrating loudly when he finally makes a shot. The music constantly changes throughout the video, the title of the song being displayed every time it's changed. At about 2:46, Chase gets on his phone with his wife and tries to reassure her, and begs her not to take his kids. Instead, she tells him she wants a divorce. When he attempts to tell the kids he loves them, they hang up, Chase sobbing afterwards. As the home situation gradually worsens with Chase only growing increasingly agitated and upset, he continues to hide it behind a cheerful smile while in front of the camera. At the end of his vlog, he announces that he still loves his wife and doesn't want her to leave before supposedly committing suicide. This is, however, followed by him opening his eyes so viewers can see that he is still alive. It is unknown if he intends to settle his family conflict or let Stacy and his children move on. On May 7th, 2018, Chase's voice is heard in the video "THEY'RE HERE | Stories Untold - Chapter 3." Just before the end of the video, we begin to hear whispering over the video while Jack is giving his thoughts about the game and then Jack's voice becomes muffled as he says "Ooh...This is good". Then under cover of a black screen, we hear: "Jack... Jack! This is Chase! You need to wake up". Afterwards we hear the radio sounding out in Morse code "WHERE AM I?" On May 11th 2018, a video titled "TIE - A Game About Depression" presumably shows Chase speaking about how he is only allowed to see his children at the weekends and referencing how his best friend is in a coma (likely referencing the events of "KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE"). The video later ends showing him drinking whiskey, crying and stroking a photograph. Before walking away, he places his cap atop the photo. Toward the end of the video "Dark Silence," Chase walks around his house in the middle of the night, with only a flame as a light. He hears his kids screaming and goes to investigate. He suddenly finds what appears to be Antisepticeye, bathed in a red light standing in the door way. Anti begins to walk toward Chase as he screams, "WHERE ARE THEY?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" A special video premiered on October 13th, 2019. The video begins with a shot of a vacate notice which Chase sees before going to his car. Reminded by a photo of his children, he screams in frustration and drives away. Upon arriving in a forest in a desolate area, he places the photo against a pile of rocks and drinks whiskey. All of a sudden, Chase then finds himself in a car park, looking around, confused. Other appearances Chase appeared in the animated short "JACKIEBOY MAN BACK IN JACKTION!" In the video "L A U G H," Chase appears in a fanmade clip with Jack's "LAUGH!" clip on top of it, but instead of saying "LAUGH!" it says "CRY". Jack responds by saying, "Poor Chase. It's gonna be okay, you'll get your kids back soon." Videos featuring Chase Brody *The Jacksepticeye Power Hour - Chase Brody (Entire Video) *Jacksepticeye Animated | JACKIEBOY MAN BACK IN JACKTION! (1:13 - 1:24) *THEY'RE HERE! | Stories Untold - Chapter 3 (40:58 - 41:20) *TIE - A Game About Depression (12:27 - 13:20) *Dark Silence (20:37 - 21:31) *CHASE (Entire video) Trivia *Chase's side vlog "Bro Average" is a parody of the YouTube channel "Dude Perfect." *Chase co-hosts Bro Average with a puppet named Chad. *In Bio Inc. Redemption #2, Jack names a patient "Chase Brody," mentioning that it sounds like a douchebag's name. *In Bio Inc. Redemption #5, Dr. Schneeplestein mentions that Chase has returned to his family, but it is unknown if things have settled. *Most of his children's names are unknown. **One of Chase's kid's names was revealed to be Grayson. **Chase may have an older son named Trey. *In HOW TO BE BEAUTIFUL! | Douchebag's Chick, Jack says the name Chase Brody. *Jack said in a panel that one of Chase's guilty pleasures are tea bags. *In his PAX West 2018 panel, Jack revealed plans to give each of his egos a backstory and warned that Chase will have a heart breaking story. *For his February 2019 Charity Livestream, Jack released ego socks. One pair is black with a yellow heel and toe cap featuring Chase. *On April 11th, 2019, Jack posted a picture of Chase on his Instagram staring into the reflection in his door, with the caption "Where are they...", as well as it was the ego's birthday. *The pile of rocks in CHASE is called a 'cairn', which were used historically for burial purposes. *The vacate notice's case number in CHASE is 14052018, referring to the same date when Dark Silence was released. Category:Male Category:Alter Egos Category:Characters